Scarlet Canny (Plumyakjsdh)
About Scarlet Canny is a goth student in Woozcity. Scarlet is a only single princess in Rebeluloo. She was a empress of her empire, Rayvender Empire. Description Scarlet does looks like her mystery mother. her hair color is raven black, her eyes are amethyst purple, her skin is between white and tan (tan in Techno-Questz), and a dark red lipstick. Personality Scarlet's old personality is crazy, sometimss acts like a black lady. Scarlet's new personality is unknown to know. Family Emperor Wrenner Canny is her father. But her mother is unknown, and her other family members are unnamed characters in Techno-Questz. Endy The Enderman is like a guardian of Scarlet, Scarlet thinks that Endy is her brother. Wren and Scarlet got in a fight, Wren said that he ONLY adopted one kid since he doesn't had a wife. But, he adopted Endy. So Endy and Scarlet are both siblings. Friends Scarlett's best friends are Miranda Rachel Campbelle, Misty Frost, Diana Tang (DOESNT EXIST IN WW), Endy The Enderman, Chloe Rosa Bonaparte and Sally Black. Her other friends are Ethan Campbelle (Started dating after Bella and Ethan broke up), Dean Black, Red Black, Lily Daisy Dealing, Luna Charlotte Dealing, Bella Blue, Susan Diamond, Shrek B. Cactus, Cindy Frost, and Windy Frost. Home Location She used to live in Rebeluloo Empire. But she moved to Woozcity, because she likes her friends. But then her father got mad, and then Scarlet moved back to Rebeluloo. But Scarlet can go to Woozcity, by teleporting machine, that her old friend, Endy gave her. Scarlet decided to build her empire, Rayvender Empire, to own a empire like anyone else. Before and After (Old Plumyakjsdh & New Plumyakjsdh) The Old Plumyakjsdh is a child version, like Bella Blue and Lullaby Dealing. She was from a woozen child, to a woozen adult. In months later, Plumyakjsdh names herself, Scarlet. Scarlet got adopted by Emperor Wren Canny. Scarlet gets makeover and became best friends with Miranda Rachel Campbelle and Misty Frost. About her colors, it was black and dark purple Formerly. Now she is black and pink, black and white, and others. But she still wears black and dark purple. Which Side are You? Royal or Rebel? She is in the Rebel side. Relationship with Ethan Campbell Ethan and Scarlet stayed friends. Scarlet has a crush on him. But Ethan is with Bella. Scarlet is sad. Until months later, Bella and Ethan broke up, because Bella broke Ethan's heart. Later, as Scarlet got her beauty ready, she followed Ethan to his house (Ethan's Small House : Unitz). Scarlet asked why Ethan is lonely too much. Ethan didtt say anything. Scarlet said "Have anyone hurt your feelings?" Ethan sadly looked at his friend list. So he decided to delete his ex-girlfriend Bella. And Ethan asked Scarlet if she is single, Scarlet said yes. Later, they started dating. on October 14 2014, Ethan Campbell and Scarlet Canny are engaged. they planned their wedding will be in November 2014. On November 9, 2014, they got married and began their Honeymoon. Life as a Empress Scarlett used to be a princess in Rebeluloo, she stays as a princess until she reaches her Teenager Years. She later left Rebeluloo and moved to Woozcity to enroll in Sabster High. After she finished her college (unknown name), she later became a Empress of her own empire, Rayvender Empire. She also has her own Emperor, Ethan Campbell. But they don't adopt children yet. Gallery Category:Woozens, Royals, Rayvender Empire, Adventurers, Techno-Questz Character Category:Empress, Woozcity, Goths Category:Woozcity Resident, Roleplayer, Black and White Fans, Emos Category:Woozens Category:Rayvender Empire Category:Adventurers Category:Techno-Questz Character Category:Empresses Category:Woozcity Residents Category:Black and White Fans Category:Emos Category:Goths Category:Good Category:Rebeluloo Empire Category:Scarlet's Family Category:EAH Rebels Category:Raven Haired